The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, in particular, generating nitrogen from gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine-based power plant may utilize nitrogen in a variety of applications. For example, the power plant may utilize nitrogen to protect against corrosion in equipment or to enable fast start purge credit applications. Typically, nitrogen may be purchased off-site and/or transported on-site to the power plant. However, the power plant may include on-site resources (e.g., resources that are typically wasted) that may be utilized to generate nitrogen. Thus, there is a need to utilize these wasted resources to generate nitrogen and to operate the power plant in a more cost effective manner.